Betriebssystem
Ein Betriebssystem ist die Software, die die Verwendung (den Betrieb) eines Computers ermöglicht. Es verwaltet Betriebsmittel wie Speicher, Ein- und Ausgabegeräte und steuert die Ausführung von Programmen. Betriebssystem heißt auf Englisch operating system (OS). Dieser englische Ausdruck kennzeichnet den Sinn und Zweck: Die in den Anfängen der Computer stark mit schematischen und fehlerträchtigen Arbeiten beschäftigten Operatoren schrieben Programme, um sich die Arbeit zu erleichtern; diese wurden nach und nach zum operating system zusammengefasst. Betriebssysteme bestehen in der Regel aus einem Kern (englisch: Kernel), der die Hardware des Computers verwaltet, sowie grundlegenden Systemprogrammen, die dem Start des Betriebssystems und dessen Konfiguration dienen. Unterschieden werden Einbenutzer- und Mehrbenutzersysteme, Einzelprogramm- und Mehrprogrammsysteme, Stapelverarbeitungs- und Dialogsysteme. Betriebssysteme finden sich in fast allen Computern: als Echtzeitbetriebssysteme auf Prozessrechnern, auf normalen PCs und als Mehrprozessorsysteme auf Hosts und Großrechnern. Definitionen und Abgrenzung Unterschiedliche Autoren fassen den Begriff „Betriebssystem“ unterschiedlich eng. So beschränkt Andrew S. Tanenbaum den Begriff auf den Betriebssystemkern. Er schreibt: : „Editoren, Compiler, Assembler, Binder und Kommandointerpreter sind definitiv nicht Teil des Betriebssystems, auch wenn sie bedeutsam und nützlich sind.“''Andrew S. Tanenbaum: ''Moderne Betriebssysteme, Hanser Verlag, ISBN 3446155732 Verallgemeinert heißt das soviel wie: Betriebssystem ist alles, was nicht Anwendungsprogramm ist! In diesem Sinn stellt das Betriebssystem selbst lediglich eine Schnittstelle für Systemfunktionen (auch Systemrufe oder Systemaufrufe genannt) bereit, die von Programmen genutzt werden können. Die meisten aktuellen Betriebssystem-Lehrbücher und Universitätsvorlesungen folgen dieser Sichtweise und behandeln daher ausschließlich die Aufgaben des Betriebssystemkerns. Andere Autoren zählen u. a. auch eine Kommandosprache zum Betriebssystem: : „Besides managing the hardware resources ..., modern operating systems also provide numerous services, such as inter-process communication, file and directory systems, data transfer over networks, and a command language“''Anthony Ralston, Edwin D. Reilly: ''Encyclopaedia of Computer Science, New York: Van Nostrand Reinhold 3. Auflage 1993, ISBN 0-442-27679-6 :Sinngemäße Übersetzung: „Außer die Hardware zu verwalten ..., bieten moderne Betriebssysteme zahlreiche Dienste an, etwa zur Verständigung der Prozesse untereinander, Datei- und Verzeichnissysteme, Datenübertragung über Netzwerke und eine Befehlssprache.“ Eine darüber hinaus gehende Ausdehnung des Begriffes, die beispielsweise auch Editoren und Compiler umfasst, geht zum Teil auf ältere Werke des deutschen Sprachraums zurück, lässt sich aber auch in aktueller Literatur noch finden. So zählen die Autoren des Informatik-DudensN.N.: Duden Informatik A-Z. Fachlexikon für Studium, Ausbildung und Beruf, Mannheim: Bibliographisches Institut & F. A. Brockhaus 4. Aufl. 2006, ISBN 3-411-05234-1 auch „Übersetzungsprogramme“ und „Dienstprogramme“ zu den wesentlichen Komponenten eines Betriebssystems. In jüngerer Zeit kann der GNU/Linux-Namensstreit als Beispiel für die Abgrenzungsprobleme angesehen werden. Ungeachtet dessen, wie weit oder wie eng man den Begriff „Betriebssystem“ fasst, enthalten Installationsmedien für Betriebssysteme für gewöhnlich zusätzliche Dienst- und Anwendungsprogramme. Betriebssystemarten Betriebssysteme können als das direkte Ergebnis des zugrundeliegenden Systems und den zu erfüllenden Aufgaben betrachtet werden. Deshalb ist es unerlässlich sich neben den verschiedenen Systemen ebenfalls mit den zugehörigen Systemen zu beschäftigen. Lochkarten gehören mittlerweile der Vergangenheit an. Jedoch sind die so genannten Batch-Systeme (engl. batch systems, queued systems) ein guter Ansatz zur Betrachtung der Systementwicklung. Diese riesigen Systeme wurden von nur einer Person – dem Operator – bedient oder besser gesagt gefüttert. Programmierer fertigten Lochkarten an und übergaben den Kartenstapel dem Operator. Dieser ließ die Karten von der Maschine einlesen und händigte den Programmierern anschließend die Ergebnisse in ausgedruckter Form aus. Diese Maschinen besaßen kein konventionelles Betriebssystem, wie es heute geläufig ist. Lediglich ein Kontrollprogramm (resident monitor) wurde im Speicher gehalten und sorgte für den reibungslosen Ablauf, indem es die Kontrolle an die momentan auszuführenden Programme übergab. Eine Weiterentwicklung – Multiprogrammed Batch System – konnte nun wenigstens mehrere Programme und Daten im Speicher halten und ermöglichte eine schnellere Abarbeitung der Kartenstapel (Zeit für Lesen und Schreiben war verschenkte Zeit). Hier wurden Mechanismen, wie das Spooling und die Möglichkeit des Offline-Betriebs bereits ausgiebig genutzt. Jedoch war ein Programm nötig, dass sich Aufgaben wie E/A-Verwaltung, Speicherverwaltung und vor allem CPU-Scheduling annimmt. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt konnte man von dem Beginn eines Betriebssystems reden. Die nächsten Schritte waren dann Folgen der jeweiligen Aufgabenbereiche, die den Systemen zu Teil kamen. Folgende Systeme sind bis zum heutigen Tage entstanden und im Einsatz: Parallele Systeme, Verteilte Systeme, Personal-Computer-Systeme, Time-Sharing-Systeme, Real-Time-Systeme und in neuester Zeit auch die so genannten Handheld-Systeme. Im PC-Bereich sind derzeit die meistgenutzten Betriebssysteme die verschiedenen Varianten von Microsoft Windows, Apple Mac OS X, Linux (GNU-Lizenz), ZETA, OS/2 bzw. eComStation, DOS (Novell-DOS, MS-DOS) mit GUIs wie zum Beispiel PC/GEOS sowie BSD-Unix. Für spezielle Anwendungen (Beispiel: industrielle Steuerung) werden auch experimentelle Betriebssysteme für Forschungs- und Lehrzwecke eingesetzt. Neben den klassischen Varianten gibt es noch spezielle Betriebssysteme für verteilte Systeme, bei denen zwischen dem logischen System und den physikalischen System(en) unterschieden wird. Der logische Rechner besteht aus mehreren physikalischen Rechnereinheiten. Viele Großrechner, Number-Cruncher und die legendären Systeme aus dem Hause Cray arbeiten nach diesem Prinzip. Eines der bekanntesten Betriebssysteme im Bereich verteilte Systeme ist Amoeba. Siehe auch: Liste der Betriebssysteme Die Aufgaben des Betriebssystems lassen sich mit den folgenden Stichworten zusammenfassen: * Benutzerführung * Laden und Unterbrechung von Programmen * Verwaltung der Prozessorzeit * Verwaltung des Speicherplatzes für Anwendungen * Verwaltung der angeschlossenen Geräte Programme, Speicher- und Geräteverwaltung Zu den Aufgaben eines Betriebssystems gehören meist: * Speicherverwaltung ** Zuweisung und Überwachung des Betriebsmittels Speicher (Haupt- und Hintergrundspeicher). ** Führung von Tabellen der Speicherbelegung durch Benutzerjobs bzw. Prozesse (laufende Programme). ** Bedienung von Anforderungen und Freigabe von Speicher. * Programm-(Prozess)-Verwaltung ** Betreuung sämtlicher Prozesse (im Ablauf befindlicher Programme) im Rechnersystem. ** Erzeugung von neuen Prozessen auf Anforderung des Betriebssystems bzw. anderer existierender Prozesse, ** Entfernung von Prozessen aus dem System. ** Kommunikation und Synchronisation von Prozessen untereinander (Interprozesskommunikation) * Geräte- und Dateiverwaltung ** Effiziente Zuweisung von Ein-/Ausgabegeräten und Vermittlungseinheiten (Datenkanäle, Steuereinheiten), Vermeidung von Konflikten ** Initiierung, Überwachung der Ausführung, Terminierung von Ein-/Ausgabevorgängen. ** Verwaltung des Dateisystems. Erzeugung eines Namensraums mit zugehörigen Speicherobjekten und gegebenenfalls weiteren Objekten. * Rechteverwaltung. Voneinander unabhängige Benutzer/Programme dürfen sich gegenseitig nicht stören. * Abstraktion ** Verbergen der Komplexität der Maschine vor dem Anwender ** Abstraktion des Maschinenbegriffes (nach Coy): *** Reale Maschine = Zentraleinheit + Geräte (Hardware) *** Abstrakte Maschine = Reale Maschine + Betriebssystem *** Benutzermaschine = Abstrakte Maschine + Anwendungsprogramm Als Gerät aus der Sicht eines Betriebssystems bezeichnet man aus historischen Gründen alles, was über Ein-/Ausgabekanäle angesprochen wird. Dies sind nicht nur Geräte im herkömmlichen Sinn, sondern mittlerweile auch interne Erweiterungen wie Grafikkarten, Netzwerkkarten und anderes. Die (Unter-)Programme zur Initialisierung und Ansteuerung dieser „Geräte“ bezeichnet man zusammenfassend als Gerätetreiber. Betriebsmittelverwaltung und Abstraktion Als Betriebsmittel oder Ressourcen bezeichnet man alle von der Hardware eines Computers zur Verfügung gestellten Komponenten, also den Prozessor (bei Mehrprozessorsystemen die Prozessoren), den physikalischen Speicher und alle Geräte wie Festplatten-, Disketten- und CD-ROM-Laufwerke, Netzwerk- und Schnittstellenadapter und andere. Die Hardware Compatibility List enthält alle Hardware-Produkte, die im Zusammenhang mit einem bestimmten Betriebssystem auf ihre Funktionalität hin getestet wurden. Einführendes Beispiel: Zeitgeberbausteine Moderne Rechnersysteme besitzen Zeitgeberbausteine (Timer). In frühen PCs wurde z. B. der Baustein 8284 der Firma Intel eingesetzt. Dieser Baustein muss zunächst initialisiert werden. Er kann dann nach Ablauf einer Zeitspanne oder periodisch den Prozessor unterbrechen und ihn zur Abarbeitung einer eigenen Routine veranlassen. Neben der Initialisierung ist eine Unterbrechungsroutine zu erstellen, deren Aufruf in einer dafür geeigneten Sprache (meist Assembler) programmiert werden muss. Da Unterbrechungen asynchron auftreten, sind komplexe Verhältnisse hinsichtlich der Datenstrukturen zu berücksichtigen. Genaue Kenntnisse des Bausteins (Datenblatt), der Computerhardware (Unterbrechungsbehandlung) und des Prozessors sind erforderlich. Die einzelnen Komponenten, die an diesem Prozess beteiligt sind, fasst man unter dem Begriff Rechnerarchitektur zusammen. Virtuelle Prozessoren Ein modernes Mehrprogrammbetriebssystem verwendet einen solchen Zeitgeberbaustein, um den normalerweise einzigen Prozessor periodisch (normalerweise im Millisekundenbereich) zu unterbrechen und eventuell mit einem anderen Programm fortzufahren (so genanntes präemptives Multitasking). Die Initialisierung und die Unterbrechungsroutine werden dabei vom Betriebssystem implementiert. Auch wenn nur ein einzelner Prozessor zur Verfügung steht, können mehrere Programme ausgeführt werden, jedes Programm erhält einen Teil der Prozessorzeit (Scheduling). Jedes Programm verhält sich, bis auf die verlangsamte Ausführungszeit, so, als hätte es einen eigenen virtuellen Prozessor. Virtuelle Zeitgeber Über einen Systemruf, zum Beispiel alarm, wird jedem Programm darüber hinaus ein eigener virtueller Zeitgeber zur Verfügung gestellt. Das Betriebssystem zählt die Unterbrechungen des Original-Zeitgebers und informiert Programme, die den alarm-Systemruf verwendeten. Die einzelnen Zeitpunkte werden über eine Warteschlange verwaltet. Abstraktion Die Hardware des Zeitgebers ist damit vor den Programmen verborgen. Ein System mit Speicherschutz erlaubt den Zugriff auf den Zeitgeberbaustein nur über den Kernel und nur über exakt definierte Schnittstellen (meist Systemrufe genannt, die über spezielle Prozessorbefehle wie TRAP, BRK, INT realisiert werden). Kein Programm kann somit das System gefährden, die Verwendung des virtuellen Zeitgebers ist einfach und portabel. Der Anwender oder Programmierer braucht sich nicht um die (komplexen) Details zu kümmern. Virtualisierung weiterer Betriebsmittel So wie Prozessoren und Zeitgeber virtualisiert werden, ist dies auch für alle anderen Betriebsmittel möglich. Dabei werden einige Abstraktionen teilweise nur als Software implementiert, andere erfordern spezielle Hardware. Dateisysteme Über Dateisysteme werden die Details der externen Speichersysteme (Festplatten-, Disketten- oder CD-ROM-Laufwerke) verborgen. Dateinamen und Verzeichnisse erlauben den bequemen Zugriff, die eigentlich vorhandene Blockstruktur und die Geräteunterschiede sind vollkommen unsichtbar. Interner Speicher Der interne Speicher (RAM) wird in Blöcke (Kacheln) aufgeteilt und den entsprechenden Programmen zur Verfügung gestellt. Über virtuellen Speicher wird bei vielen Systemen jedem Programm ein kontinuierlicher (zusammenhängender) Bereich zur Verfügung gestellt. Dieser Speicher ist physikalisch nicht zusammenhängend, es können sogar unbenutzte Teile auf den externen Speicher ausgelagert sein. Der virtuelle Speicher eines Programms kann sogar größer als der reale Speicher sein. Netzwerk Die Details der Netzwerkzugriffe werden verborgen, indem auf die eigentliche Hardware (Netzwerkkarte) ein Protokollstapel aufgesetzt wird. Die Netzwerksoftware erlaubt beliebig viele virtuelle Kanäle. Auf der Ebene der Sockets (Programmierung) ist die Netzwerkkarte vollkommen unsichtbar, das Netzwerk hat viele neue Fähigkeiten (bidirektionale, zuverlässige Datenströme, Adressierung, Routing) bekommen. Bildschirm Als Grafische Benutzeroberfläche (GUI, Abk. für engl. Graphical User Interface) wird generell eine Bildschirmausgabe beschrieben, wenn sie über einen Prompt hinausgeht. Mit den richtigen Grafikkarten und Bildschirmen ist die Darstellung von geometrischen Objekten (Linien, Kreisen, Ellipsen, aber auch Schriftattributen und Farben) auf dem Bildschirm möglich, aus denen sich komplexere geometrische Elemente wie Knöpfe, Menüs, etc. Benutzeroberflächen zum einfachen Steuern von Programmen erstellen lassen. Die Grafikkarte als Hardware ist für den Programmierer und Anwender vollkommen verborgen. Geschichte und Beispiele der Betriebsmittelverwaltung Erste Betriebssysteme (bis 1980) Die ersten Rechner besaßen keine Betriebssysteme. Dies lag einerseits an deren Bauweise (mechanische Rechenmaschinen wie Abacus, Rechenschieber usw.) oder an ihrem stark eingeschränkten Einsatzgebiet (Mark I, ENIAC, Colossus). Mit der Erfindung und dem Einsatz des Transistors (1947) und der Erfindung der Mikroprogrammierung 1955 durch Maurice Wilkes wurden in der Folge nicht mehr Einzelmaschinen, sondern ganze Modellreihen eingesetzt. Jeder Hersteller lieferte zu dieser Zeit sogar für verschiedene Modellreihen seiner Produkte verschiedene Betriebssysteme, so dass Programme nur auf einer bestimmten Modellreihe liefen und weder zwischen verschiedenen Computer noch über verschiedene Generationen portierbar waren. Mit der Einführung der Modellreihe System/360 von IBM führte IBM 1964 das Betriebssystem OS/360 ein. Es war das erste Betriebssystem, das modellreihen-übergreifend eingesetzt wurde. Ab 1963 wurde Multics in Zusammenarbeit von MIT, General Electric und den Bell Labs von AT&T entwickelt, das jedoch erst ab 1969 bis 2000 im Einsatz war. Multics wurde in PL/I programmiert. Inspiriert von den Arbeiten an Multics startete eine Gruppe um Ken Thompson und Dennis Ritchie an den Bell Laboratories von AT&T 1969 mit der Entwicklung von Unix. Unix wurde in den Jahren 1972–1974 bis auf wenige Teile in der höheren Programmiersprache C mit dem Ziel der Portabilität neu implementiert. Zu dieser Zeit war auch das Betriebssystem CP/M weit verbreitet. Der C64, ein Heimcomputer der 1980er Jahre In den 1980er Jahren wurden Heimcomputer populär. Diese konnten neben nützlichen Aufgaben auch Spiele ausführen. Die Hardware bestand aus einem 8-Bit-Prozessor mit bis zu 64KB RAM, einer Tastatur und einem Monitor- bzw. HF-Ausgang. Einer der populärsten dieser Computer war der Commodore C64 mit dem Mikroprozessor 6510 (einer Variante des 6502). Dieser Computer hatte ein 8KB-ROM-BIOS, das die Geräte Bildschirm, Tastatur, serielle IEC-Schnittstelle für Diskettenlaufwerke bzw. Drucker, Kassetteninterface initialisierte und über ein Kanalkonzept teilweise abstrahierte. Über ein 8KB-ROM-BASIC, das auf die Funktionen des BIOS aufsetzte, konnte das System bedient und programmiert werden. Das Betriebssystem dieses Computers kann auf der Ebene des BASIC-Interpreters als gute Hardwareabstraktion angesehen werden. Natürlich sind weder Kernel, Speicher- oder sonstiger Hardwareschutz vorhanden. Viele Programme, vor allem auch Spiele, setzten sich über das BIOS hinweg und griffen direkt auf entsprechende Hardware zu. Die grafische Benutzeroberfläche (GUI) von Apple Dominik Hagen, ein ehemaliger Mitarbeiter von Xerox, motivierte Steve Jobs, das Xerox Palo Alto Research Center (PARC) zu besuchen. Dort wurde Jobs vor allem der Prototyp eines Smalltalk-Entwicklungssystems gezeigt (Xerox entwickelte mit ALTO (1973) und Star (1981) erste Rechner mit grafischer Benutzeroberfläche). Apple bot Xerox an, die Technologie zu kaufen; da PARC aber vor allem ein Forschungszentrum war, bestand kein Interesse an Verkauf und Vermarktung. Nachdem Steve Jobs Xerox Aktienanteile von Apple anbot, wurde ihm erlaubt, einigen Apple-Entwicklern die Xerox-Demos zu zeigen. Danach war den Apple-Entwicklern auf jeden Fall klar, dass der grafischen Benutzeroberfläche die Zukunft gehörte, und Apple begann, eine eigene GUI zu entwickeln. Viele Merkmale und Prinzipien jeder modernen grafischen Benutzeroberfläche für Computer, wie wir sie heute kennen, sind originale Apple-Entwicklungen (Pull-Down-Menüs, die Schreibtischmetapher, Drag&Drop, Doppelklicken). Die Behauptung, Apple habe seine GUI von Xerox „abgekupfert“ ist ein ständiger Streitpunkt; es existieren jedoch gravierende Unterschiede zwischen einem Alto von Xerox und der Lisa/dem Macintosh). Der Mac-OS-Nachfolger Mitte der 1990er Jahre steckte Apple in einer tiefen Krise; die Firma schien kurz vor dem Ruin. Ein dringliches Problem war dabei, dass Apples Betriebssystem als veraltet betrachtet wurde und Apple sich nach Alternativen umzusehen begann. Nach dem Scheitern des wichtigsten Projektes für ein modernes Betriebssystem mit dem Codenamen Copland sah sich Apple gezwungen, Ausschau nach einem für die eigenen Zwecke verwendungsfähigen Nachfolger für das eigene Betriebssystem zu halten. Zuerst wurde vermutet, dass Apple die Firma Be Incorporated, mit ihrem auch auf Macs lauffähigen Betriebssystem BeOS, übernehmen würde. Die Übernahmeverhandlungen scheiterten jedoch im November 1996, da der frühere Apple-Manager und Chef von Be Jean-Louis Gassée im Falle einer Übernahme 300 Millionen US-Dollar und einen Sitz im Vorstand verlangte. Da Amelio versprochen hatte, bis zur Macworld Expo im Januar 1997 die zukünftige Strategie in Bezug auf Mac OS zu verkünden, musste schnell eine Alternative gefunden werden. Überraschend übernahm Apple dann noch im Dezember 1996 die Firma NeXT des Apple-Gründers Steve Jobs und deren Betriebssystem NeXTStep/OPENSTEP für 400 Millionen US-Dollar. Dieses sollte die Grundlage für die nachfolgende Generation des Apple-Betriebssystems werden. Das den neuen Erfordernissen angepasste und optisch aktualisierte NeXTStep wurde dann unter dem Namen Mac OS X ein großer Erfolg. Mit der Übernahme von NeXT zog bei Apple auch eine neue Firmenkultur ein. Steve Jobs, in den 1980ern von der von ihm mitgegründeten Firma vergrault, nun Chief Executive Officer (CEO) von NeXT, wurde 1997 wieder Firmenchef von Apple. Avie Tevanian, auch ein NeXT-Mitarbeiter, übernahm die Entwicklungsabteilung. Jobs beendete die Lizenzierung des Betriebssystems an andere Hersteller (z. B. Power Computing) und stellte die Produktion des Newton ein. Disk Operating System (DOS) Der Ursprung von DOS liegt in CP/M und wurde 1974 von Digital Research eingesetzt. Die Portierung auf den Motorola 68000, genannt CP/M-68k, selbst kein großer kommerzieller Erfolg, wurde zur Grundlage für TOS, das Betriebssystem des Atari ST. MS-DOS Version 1.0 erschien 1981 als Nachbildung von CP/M und wurde für PCs eingesetzt. Es setzt auf das BIOS auf und stellt Dateisystemoperationen zur Verfügung. Die ersten IBM-PCs waren ganz ähnlich wie der C64 aufgebaut. Auch sie verfügten über ein eingebautes BIOS zur Initialisierung und Abstraktion der Hardware. Sogar ein BASIC-Interpreter war vorhanden. Im Gegensatz zum BIOS wurde auf BASIC jedoch in den kompatiblen Rechnern anderer Firmen verzichtet. Der PC konnte mit seinem Intel-8088-Prozessor (16-Bit-Register) bis zu 1 MB Speicher adressieren, die ersten Modelle waren jedoch nur mit 64KB ausgestattet. Diskettenlaufwerke lösten die alten Kassettenrekorder als Speichermedium ab. Sie erlauben vielfaches Schreiben und Lesen einzeln adressierbarer 512-Byte-Blöcke. Die Benutzung wird durch ein Disk Operating System (DOS) vereinfacht, das ein abstraktes Dateikonzept bereitstellt. Blöcke können zu beliebig großen Clustern (Zuordnungseinheit, kleinste für das Betriebssystem ansprechbare Einheit) zusammengefasst werden. Dateien (logische Informationseinheiten) belegen einen oder mehrere (verkettete) dieser Cluster. Eine Diskette kann viele Dateien enthalten, die über Namen erreichbar sind. Auf den ersten PCs war kein Speicherschutz realisiert, die Programme konnten daher an DOS vorbei direkt auf BIOS und sogar auf die Hardware zugreifen. Erst spätere PCs wurden mit dem Intel-80286-Prozessor ausgestattet, der Speicherschutz ermöglichte. MS-DOS stellte auch keinen für alle Zwecke ausreichenden Abstraktionsgrad zur Verfügung. Es ließ sich nur ein Programm gleichzeitig starten, die Speicherverwaltung war eher rudimentär. Ein Teil der Hardware wurde nicht unterstützt und musste von Programmen direkt angesprochen werden, was dazu führte, dass beispielsweise für jedes Spiel die Soundkarte neu konfiguriert werden musste. Die Performance einiger Routinen, speziell zur Textausgabe, war verbesserungswürdig. Viele Programme setzten sich daher zwangsläufig über das Betriebssystem hinweg und schrieben z. B. direkt in den Bildschirmspeicher. MS-DOS wurde mit einem Satz von Programmen (so genannten Werkzeugen) und einem Kommandointerpreter (COMMAND.COM) ausgeliefert. Linux (GNU/Linux), ein modernes Multitaskingsystem 1991 begann Linus Torvalds in Helsinki/Finnland mit der Entwicklung des Linux-Kernels, den er bald danach der Öffentlichkeit zur Verfügung stellte. Es läuft als portables Betriebssystem auf verschiedenen Rechnerarchitekturen, wurde aber zunächst für PCs mit Intel-80386-Prozessor entwickelt. Das in diesen Rechnern verwendete BIOS dient nur noch zum Initialisieren der Hardware und zum Starten des Betriebssystemkernels, da die Routinen des BIOS für Multitaskingsysteme wie Linux ungeeignet sind. Dies kommt zustande, da insbesondere der Prozessor durch Warten belastet wird anstatt durch eine – in der Hardware durchaus vorhandene – geschickte Unterbrechungsverwaltung (interrupt handling) auf Ereignisse (events) zu reagieren. Linux verwendet daher nach dem Starten des Systems eigene Gerätetreiber. Es verteilt die Prozessorzeit auf verschiedene Programme (Prozesse). Jeder dieser Prozesse erhält einen eigenen, geschützten Speicherbereich und kann nur über Systemaufrufe auf die Gerätetreiber und das Betriebssystem zugreifen. Die Prozesse laufen im Benutzermodus (user mode), während der Kernel im Kernel-Modus (kernel mode) arbeitet. Die Privilegien im Benutzermodus sind sehr eingeschränkt. Abstraktion und Speicherschutz sind nahezu vollkommen, ein direkter Zugriff wird nur sehr selten und unter genau kontrollierten Bedingungen gestattet. Dies hat den Vorteil, dass kein Programm z. B. durch einen Fehler das System zum Absturz bringen kann. Linux stellt wie sein Vorbild Unix eine vollständige Abstraktion und Virtualisierung für nahezu alle Betriebsmittel bereit (z. B. virtueller Speicher, Illusion eines eigenen Prozessors etc.). Microsoft Windows 1983 begann die Firma Microsoft mit der Entwicklung eines grafikfähigen Betriebssystemaufsatzes für MS-DOS namens Windows – es handelte sich dabei jedoch nicht um ein Betriebssystem. Das MS-DOS und BIOS-Design der PCs erlaubten keine Weiterentwicklung in Richtung moderner Serverbetriebssysteme. Microsoft begann Anfang der 1990er ein solches Betriebssystem zu entwickeln, das zunächst als Weiterentwicklung von OS/2 geplant war (Microsoft war zwischen 1987 und 1991 an der Entwicklung beteiligt): Windows NT 3.1 (Juli 1993). Für den Consumer-Markt brachte Microsoft am 15. August 1995 Windows 95 heraus, es basiert auf MS-DOS. Dieser „Consumer-Zweig“ wurde mit der Veröffentlichung von Windows Millennium (August/September 2000) abgeschlossen. Aufbau von Windows NT: Über die Hardware wurde eine Abstraktionsschicht, der Hardware Abstraction Layer (HAL) gelegt, auf den der Kernel aufsetzte. Verschiedene Gerätetreiber waren als Kernmodule ausgeführt und liefen wie der Kernel im privilegierten Kernel Mode. Sie stellten Möglichkeiten der E/A-Verwaltung, Dateisystem, Netzwerk, Sicherheitsmechanismen, virtuellen Speicher usw. zur Verfügung. Systemdienste (System Services) ergänzten das Konzept; wie ihre UNIX-Pendants, die daemons, waren sie in Form von Prozessen im User-Mode ausgeführt. Über so genannte Personalities wurden dann die Schnittstellen bestehender Systeme nachgebildet, zunächst für Microsofts eigenes, neues Win32-System, aber auch für OS/2 (ohne Grafik) und POSIX.1, also einer Norm, die eigentlich Unix-Systeme vereinheitlichen sollte. Personalities liefen wie Anwenderprogramme im unprivilegierten User-Mode. Das DOS-Subsystem war in Form von Prozessen implementiert, die jeweils einen kompletten PC mit MS-DOS als virtuelle Maschine darstellten; darauf konnte mit einer besonderen Version von Windows 3.1, dem Windows-on-Windows, auch Win16-Programme ausgeführt werden. Windows-on-Windows blendete dazu die Fenster der Win16-Programme in das Win32-Subsystem ein, das die Grafikausgabe verwaltete. Das System erlaubte daher die Ausführung von Programmen sowohl für MS-DOS wie für die älteren Windows-Betriebssysteme, allerdings unter vollkommener Kontrolle des Betriebssystems. Dies galt aber nur für die Implementierung für Intel-80386-Prozessoren und deren Nachfolger. Programme, die direkt auf die Hardware zugreifen, blieben aber außen vor. Insbesondere viele Spiele konnten daher nicht unter Windows NT ausgeführt werden, zumindest bis zur Vorstellung von WinG, das später in DirectX umgetauft wurde. Ohne die Möglichkeit eines direkten Zugriffs auf die Grafikhardware bzw. -treiber war die Programmierung von leistungsfähigen Actionspielen zunächst auf die älteren Windows-Versionen beschränkt. Windows NT erschien in den Versionen 3.1, 3.5, 3.51 und 4.0. Windows 2000 stellte eine Weiterentwicklung von Windows NT dar. Auch Windows XP, Windows Server 2003 und Windows Vista bauen auf der Struktur von Windows NT auf. Siehe auch * Liste der Betriebssysteme * Entwicklung der Betriebssysteme * Echtzeit-System Literatur * Andrew S. Tanenbaum: Moderne Betriebssysteme, 2., überarb. Aufl., Pearson Studium 2004, ISBN 3827370191 * A. Silberschatz, P. B. Galvin, G. Gagne: Applied operating system concepts, 1st edition, John Wiley & Sons Inc. 2000, ISBN 0-471-36508-4 Weblinks * Einführung in Betriebssysteme – Online-Tutorial * Historischer Baum aller Nicht-UNIX-Betriebssysteme * Historischer Baum aller UNIX-Betriebssysteme * Windows-Geschichte * Kristian Köhntopp: Betrübssysteme? * Informationen zu allen Betriebssystemen